The Illinois Department of Public Health (IDHP) proposes data- based interventions aimed at the most prevalent types of cancer. The advice and support of a number of leading organizations actively involved in cancer control in Illinois has been sought and a consortium is under development. The proposed collaborative review and analysis of existing data bases will enhance the planning, development and implementation of cancer prevention and control activities in Illinois. The improved use of data bases and carefully designed interventions will provide the information necessary to evaluate successes and allow modifications. Ultimately these activities will result in even more effective cancer control programs. The initial topics proposed for reviews, analysis and planning include all six of the priority areas identified by the National Cancer Institute (NCI). These areas are: (i) cessation and prevention of tobacco use, (ii) cervical cancer detection, (iii) breast cancer detection, (iv) access to state-of-the-art cancer treatment, (v) environmental/occupational exposure reduction, and (vi) diet modification. During Phase I of the project, strategies for cancer control and plans for interventions will be developed through the collaboration and coordination of different organizations. For Phase II of the project, general revenue funds will be sought from the State legislature for the support of new interventions; a plan to inform and involve the legislature in these matters is outlined in this document. Implementation of new or modified interventions, based on the Phase I assessments, will be conducted during Phase II. Phase III of the project will be an evaluation of the earlier phases and ongoing cancer control activities.